Les hommes honnêtes font des choses complètement stupide
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Un premier sms de Peter, qui lui demande de venir en vitesse. Scott met les pieds chez lui et apprend des choses intéressantes...


**Attention roulage de pelle, Fellation, et épanchement écœurant de sentiments !**

* * *

Peter 18h45 : Ramène tes fesses au 79 Mt. Vernon Street, d'urgence, dépêche-toi où je viens te chercher moi-même.

C'est le premier message que Scott recevait de Peter et il le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Peter faisait dans la menace maintenant ? Pas qu'il n'était pas un homme menaçant mais habituellement il faisait plutôt dans la finesse, tout le contraire de Derek. Dans le doute, Scott préféra y aller, n'ayant aucune envie que l'ancien alpha vienne chez lui. Il se rendit donc à l'adresse indiqué sans faire d'histoire, et toqua à la porte.

\- Entre. Entendit-il grogner.

Le latino entra donc, les sourcils froncés sous la perplexité. Il observa le petit appartement aménagé de façon peut-être un poil trop luxueux, avant de poser son regard sur Peter qui semblait nerveux. Personne n'était sans ignorer que Peter nerveux, c'était un mauvais présage.

\- Tu es sorti de Eichen House alors ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Ça ne se voit pas ? Ai-je l'air d'une hallucination ? Scott le trouvait assez agressif dans sa façon de répondre.

\- Non... pourquoi m'avoir fais venir ?

\- Est-ce que tu n'as pas été suivis ?

\- Pardon ? Peter souffla, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivis en venant ici ?

\- Non !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui ! J'ai couru, si on m'avais suivis je l'aurais remarqué ! Peter acquiesça.

\- Bien. Et qui sait que tu es venu ?

\- Personne.

\- Parfait. Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te débarrasser de moi ? L'adulte ricana amèrement.

\- Non... c'est plutôt le contraire...

\- Est-ce que pour une fois tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou tu vas jouer aux énigmes encore longtemps ?! S'emporta légèrement le plus jeune. Peter pinça les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller observer la rue par la fenêtre.

\- Disons qu'une nouvelle menace est arrivé en ville...

\- Des gens que tu t'es mis à dos d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- À la base ce n'était pas moi... mais oui.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Ils savent que tu es, enfin que tu as été, mon bêta. Scott haussa les sourcils.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils pourraient bien s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. L'adolescent ne manqua pas de rire en entendant ça.

\- Ce qui serait parfaitement inutile. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce, ce qui fit légèrement tiquer Scott. Pas vrai ?

Peter ne répondit rien, la rue devait être des plus intéressante. Mais Scott était pratiquement sûr qu'il se concentrait totalement pour que son rythme cardiaque n'accélère pas et qu'il ne puisse rien repérer même avec une ouïe de loup. Scott s'approcha de lui.

\- Peter, tu comptes faire semblant encore longtemps de ne pas m'entendre ?

\- Je t'entends parfaitement bien.

\- Alors réponds à ma question... ça ne te ferait rien s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Ronchonna le Hale.

\- Ah ? Alors où est la question ?

\- Tu es l'alpha de la meute, tout le monde a besoin de toi ici, que ce soit la meute ou la ville... ils sont placé sous ta protection.

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucis de la protection de Beacon Hills ?

\- Depuis maintenant. Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, tu sais... j'ai toujours pensé que tu me détestais. Peter fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

\- Ça n'a jamais été le cas, même si notre relation n'a jamais été particulièrement cordiale... tu as été mon bêta, et même si je ne l'ai pas montré, ça faisait de toi quelqu'un d'important...

\- Tu parles au passé. Ce n'est plus le cas ? Peter remis son regard vers la rue.

\- Si. Avoua-t-il difficilement.

Une des choses que Peter détestait par dessus tout c'était l'épanchement de sentiment, il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui se cachait derrière de l'indifférence, qui jouait de son physique et de son charme pour ne jamais montrer son vrai lui. Ses véritables faiblesses. Mais Scott était certainement l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses, il n'avait pas réfléchis lorsqu'il l'avait mordu, il aurait peut-être dû. Il se raidit un peu en sentant la main de l'alpha sur son épaule.

\- Ils peuvent nous trouver ici ?

\- Impossible, personne ne connaît mon adresse et toute odeur de loup-garou est caché.

\- Combien de temps suis-je censé rester ici ?

\- Je pense que Chris aura réglé le problème cette nuit.

\- Oh... d'accord.

À vrai dire, Scott ne savait pas ce qui le rassurait le plus, le ton sûr de l'ancien alpha ou le fait que Chris fasse partis de l'histoire. Il relâcha l'épaule de l'adulte et partit s'installer dans le canapé sans autre question. Après s'être détendu, et assuré que personne ne rodait dans le coin, Peter le regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu peux faire comme chez toi tu sais, je ne vais pas te mordre. Scott esquissa un sourire.

\- Non c'est vrai... tu l'as déjà fais.

\- Touché.

\- Si on mangeait quelque chose ?

\- Je vais faire chauffer une pizza, en attendant tu n'as qu'à mettre quelque chose à la télé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le silence ? Le Hale haussa les épaules.

\- Ça dépend.

Peter partit faire chauffer la pizza, la soirée passa alors qu'ils avaient finis par manger devant un film quelconque, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Scott avait à présent la tête contre l'épaule de Peter, somnolant doucement.

\- Tu veux une couverture ? Demanda soudainement le loup de naissance.

\- Je suis un loup-garou tu sais, je ne vais pas attraper froid...

Peter rit doucement et sans y penser, passa sa main dans les cheveux doux de l'alpha. C'est au moment où Scott leva son regard interrogateur vers lui qu'il réalisa son geste et retira précipitamment sa main.

\- Tu avais une poussière dans les cheveux... feinta-t-il.

Peter se fustigea mentalement, depuis quand était-il un si mauvais menteur ? Normalement, il excellait dans ce domaine ! Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passa ensuite.

Les lèvres de Scott étaient posés sur les siennes. La bouche du latino, son ancien bêta, son nouvel alpha, elle était sur la sienne ! D'accord, il allait se réveiller maintenant, parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

\- Peter ? Le sus-nommé cligna des yeux, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Euh... ouais ?

\- Moi aussi, je t'apprécie. Bien plus que ce que tu crois.

Puis Scott se réinstalla contre lui comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement normal. Il faisait toujours ça ! Il lançait ce qu'il ressentait, comme ça, et les autres devaient s'en accommoder ! Mais comment Peter était censé laisser son cœur calme à présent ?! S'il plaisait à l'alpha, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Jamais.

Mais il le savait, à son plus grand désarroi. Pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Oublier totalement cette scène comme si ça ne signifiait absolument rien ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Peter qui retint un grognement.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- C'était quelque chose que tu ne fais pas, j'ai partagé mes sentiments.

Ah ouais ? Il le prenait comme ça ? Très bien, s'il voulait que Peter partage quelque chose, il allait être servis. L'instant d'après, l'alpha se retrouva plaqué contre le canapé alors que Peter dévorait complètement ses lèvres, se fichant éperdument du reste. Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Scott de protester quoi que ce soit, sa langue se faisant un passage pour venir caresser sa jumelle et faire gémir tendrement son ancien bêta sous lui.

En fait, Scott n'essaya pas du tout de protester ou de le repousser, bien au contraire, il colla son corps au sien, répondant intensément au baiser alors que sa main venait dans ses cheveux sombres, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Non, définitivement, Scott n'essayait pas d'arrêter ce qu'il se passait, surtout quand son genou vint frotter contre l'entrejambe du plus vieux.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à me chauffer ? Susurra le Hale d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta queue réagit au moindre contact...

\- Il me semble que tu es dans le même état pourtant.

Scott émit un petit rire qui fit frisonner l'autre de la tête au pied. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de déconcertant dans son rire, mais là c'était encore mieux que tout les rire qu'il avait entendu. Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui le faisait rire ? Lui et personne d'autre. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, mais pas de l'amour. De la haine, de l'indifférence, du sarcasme... mais de l'amour ? Sérieusement ? Il était Peter Hale et lui Scott McCall, c'était comme le début d'une mauvaise blague.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la main du plus jeune s'insinuer sous ses vêtements pour prendre sa verge entre ses doigts, le faisant à nouveau grogner.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

\- Exactement ce que tu penses que je vais faire...

Peter pourrait ronchonner, il pourrait le repousser fermement et lui dire que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Qu'ils n'étaient pas fais pour ce genre de choses, qu'ils devraient juste rester à leur place comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il pourrait, si seulement il voulait.

Vous savez depuis quand il avait des vues sur l'alpha ? Depuis quand il n'avait pas été caressé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Ouais. Des lustres. Et ça faisait putain de bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Sa main remontait sur son sexe plutôt activement, du pré-sperme commençait à lubrifier le membre gonflé de désir et Scott décida de le lâcher, faisant râler Peter, pour le faire asseoir. Il lui vola un baiser au passage avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour venir titiller le gland de sa langue.

Peter gronda sous l'excitation qui le gagnait, il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir été déjà aussi excité. Ou alors ça remontait à trop loin. Aucune importance. Il croisa la regard affamé de l'alpha avant de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'appuyer sa tête alors qu'il engloutissait sa bite entre ses lèvres. Il tapa au fond de sa gorge, l'alpha réprimant un gémissement, il fit quelques vas et viens, les hanches de Peter se mettant à bouger en rythme pour en avoir plus. Il sentait la langue mouillée de Scott jouer sur sa peau, et il ne tarda pas plus à jouir au fond de sa gorge. Scott avala sans faire d'histoire et Peter le laissa se détacher de lui, reprenant sa respiration après cet orgasme.

Le latino grimpa ensuite sur lui avec un petit sourire et Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Comment c'était ? C'est la première fois que je suce un mec. Peter haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître aussi indifférent que possible.

\- Pas trop mal.

\- Pas trop mal ?!

Scott prit son air exagérément outré, comme le faisait Stiles, avant de sourire doucement pour embrasser à nouveau Peter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Est-ce que... on va continuer ? Je veux dire, se revoir, prendre du bon temps, comme le ferait... il se retint de dire « un couple ». Il doutait que Peter veuille ce genre de choses.

\- Hé bien... il va bien falloir que je te rende la pareille. Mais le sexe avec moi risque d'être si torride que tu vas voir des étoiles, tu es encore un jeunot comparé à moi... le sourire de Scott s'agrandit.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Peter le rapprocha de lui, ses mains à présent sur ses fesses, il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus langoureusement. Il avait déjà perdu au moment où il l'avait mordu de toute façon.

* * *

 **\- ... Tu fous vraiment des warnings en début de chapitre pour rien, toi.**

 **\- J'aime bien ! Puis comme ça les gens savent à quoi s'attendre, ils sont pas déçu...**

 **\- Ben moi je suis déçu ! Je m'attendais à un truc plus mignon que ça !**

 **\- T'es sérieuse ? Plus mignon que ça ? C'est Scott et Peter bon sang ! Tu voulais pas que je fasse Peter en guimauve sur patte quand même ! Ce serait... horrible.**

 **\- Il est une guimauve sur patte là, c'est juste qu'il l'assume pas...**

 **\- Hé ben c'est très bien ! On est comme les mecs, on assume rien !**

 **\- ... Si tu crois que les femmes assument, tu te goures...**

 **\- Et ben très bien, personne n'assume quoique ce soit, on reste dans le déni, on ne voit rien et on ne montre rien ! Ah que la vie est belle...**

 **\- Tu me gaves. Je vais t'écrire un truc mielleux moi, tu vas voir...**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie, si Melle Anne veut bien se donner la peine de nous écrire quelque chose...**

 **\- Ta Gueule.**


End file.
